Changelog/v6.1
}}Cumulative v6.1 Changelist is as follows: ---- LOCALIZATION *You can now use the mod in German, Polish, and Russian. The actual text still needs to be translated, but each instance is marked in red text so you'll have a mixture of that language and English. **For example, if you hover over Organized Religion social policy, the tooltip will say "(PL_PL text) Organized Religion: +1 Faith and +1 Culture for each Shrine and Temple" instead of "TXT_KEY_POLICY_ORGANIZED_RELIGION_HELP". *This is not a final solution obviously, but we'll get there eventually! :D CIVILIZATIONS *Ethiopia: Changed Civ Border Color to Yellow (from Red) to distinguish their units from barbarians easier. *Spain: Unique Ability now grants 100 gold per Natural Wonder discovered regardless of whether you were the first finder (down from 500 gold for first finder and 100 gold otherwise). *Spain Conquistador: Unique unit removed (moved to Exploration opener). *Spain Plaza de Toros: New Unique Building - Replaces Circus. Provides an additional +2 Culture and can also be constructed with an improved source of Cows (in addition to Horses and Ivory). *Venice: Fix The AI can no longer pick Venice, which would eventually crash the game. UNITS *Removed Unit Supply Limit: This means no Production penalty regardless of number of units. *Mongolian Khan: Fix Khan now properly receives +2 movement from Honor Finisher. *Mongolian Keshik: Fix Now correctly has 5 movement for Genghis Khan (instead of 6). It is now 4 movement for other civs that get it gifted by City States. *Indian War Elephant: Fix War Elephants are now correctly considered Mounted Units. *The Huns Horse Archer: Reverted free promotion from Shock I back to Accuracy I. *Infantry: Moved to Electronics (instead of Ballistics in V5). *Great War Infantry: Now obsoletes at Electronics (instead of Ballistics). *Landship: Combat Strength reduced to 55 (from 60). UNIT PROMOTIONS *New Promotion - Ambush Formation: The Ambush I & II (each worth +33% vs Armored) and Formation I & II (each worth +33% vs Mounted) promotions have been merged. They are now one promotion line, available after Drill I or Shock I. So if you upgrade your units with Anti-Mounted promotions, they will still be applicable later in the game vs Armored units. BUILDINGS *Mint: Now works with Copper as well (in addition to Gold and Silver). *Granary: Now works with Bison as well (in addition to Bananas, Wheat, and Deer). NATIONAL WONDERS *National Intelligence Agency: Now requires Constabularies in all cities instead of Police Stations. WONDERS *Great Wall: Old movement inhibiting effect removed. Grants Free Walls in the city in which it is built, also grants Watch Tower (+5 Defense, +50 HP) in every city you have at the time that it is built. Never goes obsolete. *Porcelain Tower: Changed to "Requires Rationalism. A Great Scientist appears. +2 Science from all Luxury resource tiles worked by this city." SOCIAL POLICIES ;Tradition (link HERE) *Legalism: No longer has a prerequisite policy. *Oligarchy: No longer makes garrisoned units maintenance free. Instead it gives you Walls in your first 4 cities. *Finisher: Fix Fixed incorrect tooltip for Finisher (which is unchanged from BNW). ;Liberty (link HERE) *Republic: Changed back to +5% production to buildings (from +10%). *Meritocracy: Now gives +15% income from city connections (down from +25%). *Finisher: Now gives +50% production for National Wonders (down from +100%). ;Honor (link HERE) *Kill Yields: All yields from kills capped to 30 max. *Warrior Code: Gold from Barracks removed. *Tree Arrangement: Military Caste & Professional Army swapped. *Military Caste: Restored old policy (+1 Happiness / +2 Culture) but also added free maintenance and +1 Production to the garrison. *Military Tradition: Upgrade discount reduced to 25% (down from 33%). *Professional Army: Now gives +1 Production, +1 Culture, and +1 Happiness from all XP buildings (instead of +2 Production/+1 Culture from Barracks only). *Finisher: No longer gives +100% GG points. ;Piety (link HERE) *Opener: Changed to +1 Faith / +1 Culture in Capital (from +2 Faith). *Mandate of Heaven: Changed to +3 Faith from Palace (from +2 Faith / +2 Culture). *Reformation: Now requires Organized Religion instead of Religious Tolerance. *Finisher: Now also gives +1 Food from Holy Sites and +4 Production from Grand Temple. ;Patronage (link HERE) *Consulates: Now gives +1 base vote (down from +2). *Merchant Confederacy: Now gives +1 Influence per turn from Trade Routes with City States (down from +2). *Scholasticism: Science boost per Friend/Ally reduced. Friend status now gives 1 less Science than before. Allied status now gives 1/3/6/10/15/21/28 Science based on Era (down from 3/6/10/15/21/28/36). *Finisher: Fix Now properly gives the +50% boost to City State Food/Culture/Faith (instead of Scholasticism giving that bonus along with its Science boost). ;Aesthetics (link HERE) *Flourishing of the Arts: Culture reduced to 25% (down from 33%). *Cultural Exchange: GP Improvements reduced to +1 culture (down from +2). Also, it now provides +1 Culture from Landmarks and +2 Culture / +2 Tourism from Great Works. *Artistic Genius Now provides +4 Science from Great Works. *Finisher: Now reveals Hidden Antiquity Sites and doubles Production to Archaeologists. ;Commerce (link HERE) *Tree slightly rearranged. *Opener: Now gives +25% Great Merchant points (down from +50%). *Silk Road: Now gives +3 Gold per foreign Trade Route (down from +4). Road/Railroad maintenance discount moved to Mercenary Army. *Entrepreneurship: Building maintenance discount reduced to -25% (down from -50%) and moved to Protectionism. *Mercenary Army: -25% Gold purchasing discount moved to Entrepreneurship. *Protectionism: Removed gold boost to Caravansaries/Harbors. East India Company bonus Happiness reduced to +4 (down from +5). ;Exploration (link HERE) *Tree revamped and majorly buffed! Yay! RELIGION ;Pantheons *Daughter of Autumn: Changed to "+1 Food and +1 Faith from Plantations." *God of Craftsmen: Changed to "+1 Production in each city with at least 2 Population." *God of War: Faith from kills capped at 30, and distance reduce to 4 tiles (from 6 tiles). *Rite of Spring: Changed to "+1 Culture from Deer and Sheep." ;Founder Beliefs *Interfaith Dialogue: Now provides double science (20 per citizen instead of 10 per citizen). ;Follower Beliefs *Feed The World: Now provides +3 Food from Temples (up from +1). *Liturgical Drama: Now provides +2 Faith and +1 Culture from both Amphitheaters and Opera Houses with no population requirement (instead of just +1 Faith from Amphitheaters at 3+ Population). *Pagodas: Now provide +2 Food, +2 Faith, +1 Culture, and +1 Happiness (instead of +2 Faith, +2 Culture, and +2 Happiness). *Religious Centers: Now provides +1 Happiness, +1 Production, and +1 Gold from Temples at 5+ followers (instead of +2 Happiness at 5+ followers). *Swords Into Plowshares: Now provides +1 Food and +25% Growth per city, and it no longer has a requirement of being at peace (up from +15% Growth while at Peace). ANCIENT RUINS *Culture Ruins: Now can only appear on turn 12 or later. Category:Changelog Category:Archive v6.1